


Evening duties

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Boyfriends are goofy and adoring to each other.





	Evening duties

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by [this](http://nonis.tumblr.com/post/169995980738/do-not-re-post-twitter-instagram) beauuuutiful art by @nonis

Getting accustomed to the castle had taken its time, but by now everyone knows where everything is and how everything works. Most of the time. They had even managed to make some sort of schedules for their individual shower-times, despite the castle’s washing area being huge enough for all five of them and maybe another fifteen more. 

It surprises absolutely no one that Shiro and Keith determinedly reserve the final shower times of the day cycle for themselves.

“Nothing beats a hot shower, right?” Shiro says as he steps under the spray, eyes closed in bliss. The last of the conditioner and soap- glimmering mysteriously like the space outside-  wash down the drain.

Keith sits by the sink, brushing his teeth. His hair is still damp, his skin still damp and his boxers are stuck to his skin. He minds it little as he watches his boyfriend enjoy his shower.

“It’s still a wonder we get hot water since we’re the last ones,” Keith murmurs between determined swipes of the toothbrush.

Shiro chuckles. “Like the princess said, it doesn’t exactly run out. Something about the right piping and shielding and such.” Their voices echo slightly in the hall-like room, the curved ceiling reaching quite far above their heads.

“It better. You know Lance spends like, forever in here,” Keith grumbles and finishes rinsing his mouth. “Okay, come on, slowpoke. Lemme dry your hair so you can dry mine.” His own towel is still hanging around his neck as he turns towards Shiro.

Shiro turns towards him with a grin. “Someone’s bossy.” He does come closer and pecks Keith’s forehead.

“Someone’s shamelessly strutting their stuff around me,” Keith murmurs and gets Shiro’s towel, wrapping it around Shiro’s shoulders.

“Kinda have to, since I just took a shower,” Shiro says and kisses Keith’s nose. Shiro then takes Keith’s towel and begins drying his hair properly. “Your hair’s getting very long.”

Keith runs his fingers up Shiro’s still-wet chest and huffs. “And you like it.”

Shiro smiles, wrapping the towel back around Keith’s shoulders. “I’d like you with short hair, long hair, no hair… you name it.”

“Sit down,” Keith huffs and nudges for Shiro to do just that. Shiro closes his eyes like a lion about to be pet when Keith starts drying his hair.

“You look like you’re about to purr,” Keith whispers and takes the opportunity to kiss Shiro’s forehead, then his nose, then the scar running across his nose.

“Maybe I am,” Shiro says and grabs Keith’s hips, yanking him closer. Shiro buries his face in Keith’s stomach and sighs happily.

“I love you.”

Keith huffs. “I love you too, you big goof. Now get off-“ the rest of his words disappear into a startled giggle when Shiro blows a loud raspberry to his stomach. “Get off, get off, Takashi, you-!”

Shiro lets go, his hands lifted and a disarming grin on his face, so startlingly remisnicent of the Takashi Shirogane who still just dreamed of the stars and had yet to see them himself. “Sorry. I absolutely couldn’t resist.”

Keith pinches his nose. “Of course you couldn’t. You dork.”

“Your dork, you mean,” Shiro says and blows him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr about sheith (aarnivalkeaa)


End file.
